Incabível
by Mello Evans
Summary: Aquilo não podia mais ficar assim. Harry não aceitaria mais aquela situação. Draco era só dele, não queria que mais ninguém tocasse em seu corpo! .:Slash. Romance. UA:.


**Oneshot**

**Autora: **Mello Evans

**BetaReader**: Miih (M. Sly) _Valeu, betagem mais engraçada que eu já vi!_

**Título**: Incabível

**Tema:** Ciúmes, posse.

**Ship:** Harry/Draco

**Gênero:** Slash/ Romance. **Não gosta? Não leia baby!**

**Classificação:** NC-17 (M)

**Nota:** UA. Palavras depreciativas. PWP (?) Com um leve toque de humor.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence à JKRowling minha só as partes de perversão mesmo!

* * *

Harry andava de um lado para o outro de seu apartamento. Seu rosto esboçava a mais pura impaciência. A mais pura raiva. Quem diria que o garoto conhecido por seus amigos por sempre ter empatia e colocar o sentimento dos outros na frente estava daquele jeito? Mas aquilo já era a gota d'água!

Tudo bem, Draco nunca exigiu exclusividade.

Ele também nunca exigiu exclusividade.

Mas ao _cogitar_ a possibilidade o loiro apenas levantou da cama, vestiu-se e foi embora. O que era aquilo? Draco só queria brincar com ele? Draco gostava daquela vida promíscua que ele levava? Não! Aquilo era demais para Harry Potter.

O moreno ofereceu uma casa, um lar, uma cama quente e seus braços aconchegantes... O que isso poderia significar? Draco gostava mais de trepar com vários caras do que ser só de Harry?

O sangue de Harry fervia. E o pior que tinha que dormir. Trabalhava cedo da manhã e não poderia descuidar do serviço. Apesar de ser o chefe.

_Quando ele encontrasse Draco de novo ele o esganaria até a morte._

**-X-**

Que espécie de parasita Harry achava que Draco era? Achava mesmo que iria aceitar uma coisa daquelas?

Tudo bem. Ficou em uma tentação horrível de aceitar. Afinal era Harry o único cara que fazia seus sentimentos aflorarem, o único cara que o fazia gozar de verdade. Mas ele era Draco Malfoy!

Como poderia viver de migalhas de alguém? Mesmo que esse alguém fosse Potter. Não, não... Aquilo era demais.

Draco não gostava da vida que levava. Fato. Era o fim ter que obrigar o seu corpinho lindo a dormir com todos aqueles caras. Aquilo era o fim! Mas não queria dar trabalho para Harry. E se Harry se cansasse dele?

Sabia do seu gênio forte, do seu humor ácido, e suas frases carregadas de sarcasmo e ironia. E ele se aborrecesse? O que faria? Não agüentaria viver sem o moreno e do jeito que eles estavam era bem provável que durasse mais. Sem envolvimentos.

Tá! Ele morria de ciúmes quando Harry saía com aquela ruiva sem sal. Dizendo que agora era amigo da ex-namorada! Ah, fala sério. Desde quando ex-namorados são tão amiguinhos? Mas ele não podia dizer NADA, tinha de ficar caladinho porque aquilo era só um 'rolo'.

Ele queria perdidamente aceitar Harry. Ser só dele. E ter o outro só para si.

Mas não podia. Simplesmente NÃO podia. Era orgulhoso até a tampa e porque Potter não podia simplesmente deixar como estava?

_Quando ele encontrasse Harry de novo ele o esganaria até a morte._

**-X-**

Os dias se passaram.

Harry já sentia a raiva se esvair e ser sucumbida pela saudade.

Queria o loiro.

Resolveu sair. Sabia onde encontrar aquele amante da fornicação.

Desceu do prédio de luxo da qual morava. Harry só trabalhava porque gostava. Pois precisar, precisar _mesmo_ ele não precisava.

E encaminhou-se para as ruas mais escuras, paras as esquinas mais clandestinas e lá estava o cara de pau. Com aquela cara lisa dele conversando com algum sem futuro encostado no teto do carro luxuoso com um sorriso que deixava Harry louco, mas não era de raiva

Nem soube direito o que ele próprio estava fazendo porque apenas se aproximou puxando Draco pelo braço.

"—O que está fazendo?" – Draco perguntou visivelmente ultrajado.

"—Vim pegar o que é _meu_!" – Harry falou autoritário.

O velho do carro olhava de um para o outro sem entender muita coisa.

"—Ei, eu cheguei primeiro." – Falou o cara de bem mais idade.

"—Não se mete velhote!" – O loiro vociferou visivelmente afetado.

O homem desistiu resmungando algo como 'não vou me meter nessas brigas de casais' e arrancou em seu _Poche_.

"—Você acabou de me fazer perder _muito_ dinheiro, se você não sabe!" – Draco gritou, mas não tinha nem comparação na escolha de um velho caquético qualquer e Harry, mas lembrou-se que iria esganar ele quando o encontrasse então gritou começando um escândalo no meio da rua.

"—Eu pago!" – Potter estava alterado. "—Quanto você quer? Eu tenho dinheiro, você sabe que eu tenho." – O moreno estava visivelmente histérico. Só Draco mesmo para lhe deixar assim.

Draco levantou o dedo perigosamente em rumo do rosto de Potter.

"—Não fale assim comigo!"

"—E não coloque esse dedo na minha cara." – Harry urrou.

"—O dedo está na minha mão e não na sua cara." – Retrucou arisco.

Os transeuntes paravam para olhar a cena dos dois jovens. Algumas velhinhas cochichavam alguma coisa de como a juventude estava transviada e olhavam em censura.

"—Meu deus. Que coisa feia!" – Uma velhinha mais ousada falou.

"—Não se mete velha. Aqui só tem sexo pra dois." – Draco falou irônico e Harry lhe olhou em censura. "—O que foi? Quer fazer uma suruba com esses velhinhos?"

"—Não estou brincando."

"—E nem eu." – Aproximou-se mais. Suas faces a centímetros de se tocarem.

Potter ficou calado. Ele não veio ali para arrastar o outro para sua cama? Como é que é? O que estava fazendo tapado?

"—E o que está fazendo aqui?" – O loiro estreitou os olhos ao perguntar.

"—E-eu vim saber." – disse Harry gaguejando.

"—O quê?"

"—A resposta."

"—Que resposta?" – Malfoy sabia muito bem que resposta era aquela, mas não estava a fim de dar. O moreno era sempre muito emotivo. O que acabava com a festa.

"—Não se faça de idiota, Draco."

"—Harry." – Chamou o outro seriamente. "—Olha." – Tentava se acalmar. Aquilo era sério. Muito serio. "—Eu andei pensando muito e..." – O loiro finalmente tinha se decidido. E não sabia como falar aquilo.

"—Não!" – Potter estava com um medo DESGRAÇADO daquela MALDITA resposta. E olha que sempre era muito corajoso em suas decisões. "—Não precisa. Deixa como está eu... eu não quero perder você. Eu te amo. Apesar de você sempre rir e balançar a cabeça de forma cética quando eu falo isso, mas eu real... hum..."

Malfoy estava de saco cheio daquela falação toda, Harry só sabia falar, falar e falar. Aquilo era um saco!

"—Cala a boca Harry." – Disse rouco com os lábios rosados pela força do beijo.

Potter afirmou circunscrevendo o braço na cintura do outro. A noite prometia!

E assim REALMENTE foi.

Andaram o mais rápido que podiam se agarraram no elevador mesmo. Nem ligando para o que as câmeras de segurança pegariam. Harry passava a mão por todo aquele corpo esguio durinho e o prensava na parede.

"—Senti saudade." – Murmurou Potter

"—Eu também." – Choramingou Malfoy quando a porta se abriu no andar marcado e viram um casal os olhando com um ar de reprovação.

Os dois nem se deram ao trabalho de se separar, apenas caminharam de braços dados em direção ao quarto 22b. Mais ainda puderam ouvir.

'_Aquele não é Harry Potter_?' – A mulher falou.

'Não pode ser'. – retrucou o homem. '_Ele não participaria de uma pouca vergonha dessas_'.

Draco riu do que escutou e falou.

"—Se eles soubessem como o _Potty _é de verdade..." – Balançou a cabeça gostando daquilo.

Harry riu girando a chave e puxando o outro para dentro.

Batiam-se nas paredes aos tropeços, lamúrias, xingamentos, beijos e chupões. No caminho até o quarto ficavam apenas as roupas jogadas e quando caíram na cama usavam nada. Cobriam-se apenas com o corpo um do outro.

Esfregavam as ereções enquanto se mordiam e vagavam as mãos luxuriosas nos corpos já suados.

"—Harry..." – Draco gemeu enquanto o outro lambia seu umbigo e se direcionava até seu baixo ventre.

"—Hum?" – Malfoy ia perguntar alguma coisa, ou falar talvez, mas o moreno nunca ficou sabendo, pois foi nesse mesmo momento que ele abocanhou com muita fome o membro de Draco.

"—AHHH! Harryyy." – Agarrou os cabelos negros sem pena. Ele não agüentava quando o outro fazia aquilo, nem pode reclamar quando sentiu um dedo atrevido adentrar por ente suas nádegas. Arqueou as costas. Adorava aquilo.

"—Você quer mais?" – Agora já estava com três dedos dentro do outro naquela brincadeira.

"—Quero." – Gemeu afundando a cabeça no travesseiro. "—Oh deus. Mas, que droga." – Draco sentiu que o moreno puxava seu corpo pela cintura para se levantar. Abriu os olhos meio atordoados. E viu um rosto suplicante.

"—Fica que quatro pra mim, fica." – Draco não saberia dizer se aquilo era uma fala extremamente rouca ou se era um gemido lânguido.

O loiro ficou de joelhos e beijou Harry sôfrego para logo depois lhe dar um dos seus maravilhosos sorrisos e ficar naquela posição tão tentadora.

Potter alisou toda a musculatura das costas do amante. "—Eu quero você só pra mim." – Disse ficando por cima do corpo do loiro e lambendo aquela nuca de papiro.

"—Vamos logo com isso." – Quase mandou.

Harry então o fez. Forçava-se lentamente no outro, estava louco de prazer. Todas as vezes que estava com Malfoy pareciam que eram a primeira e ultima vez. Só parou ao se sentir bem no fundo de seu loirinho sarcástico. E começou a se mover lentamente.

Os movimentos ganharam ritmo e de repente já estavam ensandecidos. Harry investia com tudo enquanto Draco gemia, quase gritava por mais. Harry começou a masturbar o loiro da mesma forma que investia fundo dentro do outro.

"—Dra-Draco." – Gemeu forçando seu quadril para frente. "—Eu... ahnm..."

"—Mais. Eu quero mais." – Ele já tinha perdido a noção de tudo. Só queria mais, _mais de Potter._

E logo chegaram ao vértice de seus prazeres, caindo no colchão. Ambos cansados, suados e satisfeitos. Harry saiu lentamente de Draco e se abraçaram carinhosamente.

"—Harry." – Draco detestava conversar depois do sexo, isso era coisa que Potter fazia e não ele, mas também sabia o quanto o moreno estava ansioso por sua resposta.

"—Hum?"

"—Sobre aquela sua-" – Foi interrompido por um beijo.

Harry fechava os olhos com força, queria que o loiro esquecesse aquilo. Ele iria dizer não com toda a certeza. Sabia como o outro gostava da própria independência e não queria ficar sem ele, nem que tivesse que dividir. Ele aceitaria.

"—Olha." – Disse assim que se afastou. "—Tudo bem, deixa pra lá. Eu... eu não me importo em ter que te dividir, eu só não quero ficar sem você."

Draco o olhava incrédulo depois virou as vistas para o colchão. "—Está bem já que você não quer mais morar comigo." – Falou colocando os braços em baixo da cabeça com uma visível declaração que estava relaxado, mas no fundo estava um pouco magoado.

"—Certo... O QUÊ? Sério?" – Se apoio no cotovelo para observar o loiro. Um sorriso largo esboçado.

"—Não seu idiota. Eu estou s-" – Não terminou a frase. Foi arrancado por um beijo e mais outro, outro, outro e mais tantos.

Draco sorriu torto pela forma feliz com que deixara o moreno. O resto de sua vida seria muito perturbador, mas nada que o loiro não quisesse.

**Fim.

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Meldéls! Eu agora só consigo fazer fic com esse ship! #_arranca os cabelos_#

*_Fic feita pra passar o tempo, pois eu não tava conseguindo fazer o epilogo de outra fic!_*- Nossa! Tudo meu acaba em sexo! Hahahahah (Apesar de eu não estar muito certa que a lemon está boa, pois eu já fiz três hoje e não gosto que nenhuma seja igual a outra =D Aí eu fico meio saturada G.G) Mas só o fato de Draco ter ficado de 4 vale. Ôee.

Kyah... gente eu vou pensar bem muito em Sherlock Holmes para fazer fics do Harry Potter. Essa já é a segunda que sai Drarry, mas que na realidade era para ser uma do Sherlock! Santo seja Sherlock Holmes!!! _Ruleia!_!!

Bom, eu amei fazer essa fic... tenho uma queda por UA, mas nunca tenho coragem de fazer e tal, eu geralmente leio muito e as que leio são TÃO FODAS que me sinto humilhada em fazer. Mas ai então saiu essa oneshot! Fiquei TÃO feliz. Não que esteja aos pés das que eu leio, mas resolvi postar *-* E o pior que eu sou péssima em fazer humor y.y Eu tento. Eu juro que tento.

Brigadinha Miih pelo beta :3, já te adoro (Mais uma adoradora de pinhão! *-*)

**_REVIEWs_**& Kissus.


End file.
